bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Duo2nd/(Collab Idea) Princess Pring Collab: Magical Birthday Bash
So first of all, this is actually the most stupid idea for a collab but then I wanted to get this one off my head alongside another one. It's my own idea of a collaboration between Brave Frontier and a South Korean CGI series "Princess Ping". Yes it's a stupid idea but please what do you think? If you are living under a rock and don't know about it: Here is your guide. And the character sheet for convenience. ---- :Batch Name: Princess Pring Collaboration aka Magical Birthday Bash :Rarity: 5-7 Star (Luke to Clara), 7-Omni Evolution (Pring and Louis) :Leader Skill: Various :Lore: You are invited! In a world where you celebrate your birthday, the Mythical Birthday Kingdom. Here, there is a person who will celebrate his/her birthday while helping his/her personal problem. Her name.....is Princess Pring. She and her friends help each other out in making everyday, a "Happy Birthday". But when Tilith sensed a Disciple God from Grand Gaia awakened, the kingdom was put to peril and thus The Summoner from Elgaia is sent to investigate and help them against the threat... ---- Units: ---- ''Luke (5*) / Air Rider Luke (6*) / Aerial Skyblazer Luke (7*) :Max Cost: 43'' :Lord Stats: :HP: 7430 :ATK: 3500 :DEF: 3300 :REC: 2900 :Leader Skill: Supremacy of the Skies :35% Boost to ATK and Max HP, Small Chance of Critical Immunity (30%), Great Boost to Critical Attack (90%) and Boosts Critical Spark hit rate (40%) :Brave Burst: Confetti Bullet Burst :24 Hit Powerful Fire Elemental Attack on Random Enemies and Boosts Critical Hit Ratio (90%) and Spark Damage (70%) for 3 Turns. :Super Brave Burst: Rapid Candle Blast :33 Hit Powerful Fire Elemental Attack on All Enemies, Greatly Boosts Critical Hit Ratio (100%) and Spark Damage (90%) for 3 Turns and chance to inflict Critical Spark (25%) for 3 Turns. :Ultimate Brave Burst: Aerial Fireworks :50 Hit Massive Fire Elemental Attack on All Enemies, Massive ATK down on all enemies for 3 turns (180% ATK Down), Hugely Boosts Critical Hit Ratio (140%) and Spark Damage (110%) for 3 Turns and inflict Critical Spark (50%) for 3 Turns. :Extra Skill: Pilot's Intuition :Adds ATK UP buff to BB/SBB for 3 Turns (80%), Lowers Chance of being targeted by enemies (30%) and increases critical immunity to self (20% boost). ''Jelly Kong (5*) / Aqua Wall Jelly Kong (6*) / Azure Candy Jelly Kong (7*) :Max Cost: 43'' :Lord Stats: :HP: 7790 :ATK: 3200 :DEF: 3900 :REC: 2500 :Leader Skill: Blue Lagoon's Authority :40 Boost to Max HP and DEF, Mitigates Elemental Damage (50%) and normal damage (30%) and boost BB Guage when attacked (2-4 BC). :Brave Burst: Dharma's Protection :Mitigates Damage against Enemies for 1 turn (50%), Boosts BB Guage when attacked for 3 Turns (3-6 BC) and chance to recover HP when attacked for 3 turns (500-900 HP). :Super Brave Burst: Giga Jelly :22 Hit Powerful Water Elemental Attack on all enemies, Mitigates Damage against Enemies for 1 turn (50%), Boosts BB Guage when attacked for 3 Turns (3-6 BC) and greater chance to recover HP when attacked for 3 turns (900-1100 HP). :Ultimate Brave Burst: Unbreakable Candy Wall :27 Hit Massive Water Elemental Attack on all enemies, Massively Mitigates Damage against Enemies for 3 turns (75%), Casts Strong Water Shield to all allies for 3 turns (10000 HP), Fully Boosts BB Guage when attacked for 3 Turns and fully recovers all allies' HP. :Extra Skill: Super Carefree :Negates Critical Damage, chance to mitigate 20% of enemy damage and allows to withstand a fatal attack that would kill it (Activates Angel Idol Buff at 20% HP). ''Ping & Pong (5*) / Tricksters Ping & Pong (6*) / Géminis Gatos Ping & Pong (7*) :Max Cost: 43'' :Lord Stats: :HP: 7300 :ATK: 3400 :DEF: 2900 :REC: 3000 :Leader Skill: Nyan Nyan Duality :30% Boost to Max HP, Massively Boosts Spark Damage (90%), Spark Damage boosts BB Gauge (3-5 BC) and gains Potential Spark Debuff Immunity (30%). :Brave Burst: Flowing Catnip :20 Hit Powerful Earth and Thunder Elemental attack on all enemies, slight boost to Spark Damage for 3 Turns (35%) and Spark Damage boosts BB Gauge (4-7 BC). :Super Brave Burst: Viridian Amber Tea :35 Hit Powerful Earth and Thunder Elemental attack on all enemies, boosts Spark Damage (50%) and BB ATK (80%) for 3 Turns, gains Spark damage resistance for 3 turns (40%) and Spark Damage boosts BB Gauge (4-7 BC). :Ultimate Brave Burst: Pattes de Chat Rapide :45 Hit Massive Earth and Thunder Elemental Attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Spark Damage (100%) and BB ATK (130%) for 3 Turns, gains Full Spark damage resistance for 3 turns (100%) and Spark Damage greatly boosts BB Gauge (5-9 BC). :Extra Skill: Rambling Twins' Aggression :Increases Hit Count by 1, Boost BB ATK (30%) and Elemental Damage against weaker types (40%). ''Clara (5*) / Sweet Prodigy Clara (6*) / Master Patisserie Clara (7*) :Max Cost: 43'' :Lord Stats: :HP: 7500 :ATK: 3300 :DEF: 3300 :REC: 3300 :Leader Skill: Sweet Cravings :30% Boost to Max HP, Boosts OD Guage (30%), Reduction of BB Gauge used for BB and Increases BB Gauge fill rate (3-4 BC). :Brave Burst: Sweet Sugar Drop :18 Hit Powerful Thunder Elemental attack on all enemies, Boosts OD Gauge (30%) and Boost BB Gauge (10 BC). :Super Brave Burst: Konpeito Sparkle :25 Hit Powerful Thunder Elemental attack on all enemies, Boosts OD Gauge (30%), boosts BB ATK (80%) for 3 Turns and adds BB Gauge for 3 turns (7 BC). :Ultimate Brave Burst: Tiramisu :30 Hit Massive Thunder Elemental Attack on all enemies, fills OD Gauge by half, Massively boosts BB ATK (120%) for 3 turns and fully refills BB Gauge for 3 Turns. :Extra Skill: Profession of a Patisserie :Adds Random Status Ailments debuff (50%) and Heal on Turn buff for both BB/SBB for 3 Turns and chance to reduce damage to 1 HP (20%). ''Princess Pring (7*) / Miracle Princess Pring (Omni Evolution) :Max Cost: 47'' :Lord Stats: :HP: 8200 :ATK: 3300 :DEF: 3500 :REC: 3200 :Leader Skill: Birthday Princess's Blessing :50% Boost to Max HP and DEF, Nullifies all Status Ailments, Boosts Elemental Resistance (30%) and Damage taken increases BB Gauge (4-6 BC). :Brave Burst: Earthly Rose :25 Hit Powerful Light Elemental attack on all enemies, Removes and Nullifies Status Ailments for 3 Turns and boosts elemental resistance to all allies for 3 turns (40%). :Super Brave Burst: "Open Dream!" :Massive Light Elemental attack on all enemies, boosts elemental resistance to all allies for 3 turns (40%) and increases all allies Critical and Spark Damage for 3 turns (100%). :Ultimate Brave Burst: "Everyday, Birthday!" :43 Hit Massive Light Elemental Attack on all enemies, massively boosts resistance to status ailments and elemental damage for 3 turns (110%), boosts ATK, DEF and REC for all allies for 3 turns (120%) and revives fallen allies (70% Chance). :Extra Skill: Secret Rose Magic :Adds BB Gauge when Attacked buff to BB and SBB for 3 Turns (5-7 BC), allows to withstand a fatal attack that would kill it (Activates Angel Idol Buff at 20% HP) and increases overall stats by 25% if Prime Rose is equipped. :SP Set: :10 SP - Increases Elemental Resistance from 30% to 45% :10 SP - Upgrade SBB Hit Count from 1 to 2. :20 SP - Adds BC/HC Buff to BB/SBB for 3 Turns (4 BCs/3 HCs per drop) :10 (Locked) SP - Upgrade drop rate of BC/HC drop buff (5 BCs/5 HCs per drop) :50 SP - Adds All Elemental buff to BB/SBB/UBB for 3 Turns. :50 SP - Adds Burst Heal to BB/SBB (700-1000 HP) :100 SP - Adds 100% Angel Idol Buff to all allies in UBB. ''Prince Louis (7*) / Nocture Prince Louis (Omni Evolution) :Max Cost: 47'' :Lord Stats: :HP: 8200 :ATK: 3500 :DEF: 3300 :REC: 3000 :Leader Skill: Desert Prince's Leadership :50% Boost to Max HP and ATK, Boosts Damage against Weaker Elements (30%) and Boosts Spark and Critical Damage. (40%) :Brave Burst: Nocturne Drop :23 Hit Powerful Dark Elemental attack on all enemies, increases ATK and Critical hit for 3 turns (80%) and boosts elemental damage (50%) for 3 turns. :Super Brave Burst: Onyx Breeze :27 hit Massive Dark Elemental attack on all enemies, greatly increases ATK and Critical hit for 3 turns (100%), boosts elemental damage (50%) and spark damage for 3 turns. :Ultimate Brave Burst: Black Astral Shower :43 Hit Massive Dark Elemental Attack on all enemies, massively boosts ATK and Critical hit for 3 turns (200%), boosts elemental damage (100%) and spark damage for 3 turns and inflict massive ATK down Debuff for 3 turns :Extra Skill: Secret Rain Blessing :Adds BB Gauge during spark to BB and SBB for 3 Turns (5-7 BC) and increases overall stats by 25% if Azure Parasol is equipped. :SP Set: :50 SP - Adds All Elemental buff to BB/SBB/UBB for 3 Turns. :50 SP - Adds Spark Debuff to BB/SBB (100%) Category:Blog posts